


Of Dreams and Desires

by tonysleatherjacket



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysleatherjacket/pseuds/tonysleatherjacket
Summary: Tony spends the night at Clay's after Brad breaks up with him and things take an unexpected turn.





	Of Dreams and Desires

Clay can't sleep. It's nearly two in the morning, yet he feels wide awake. He tries to flip his body over so he's facing the wall, and shifts around a bit in hope that the new position will be more comfortable and help him fall asleep. It's not. And it doesn't. He sighs, and flips back over on his other side. After a few long seconds, he flips hard onto his back, making the springs in his mattress squeak. 

"Having fun there?" Tony's amused voice speaks out in the darkness, much to Clay's surprise. He thought Tony had fallen asleep hours ago after the movie they'd watched on Clay's laptop ended. 

Clay strains his eyes to see the outline of Tony's body on a heap of blankets on the floor next to his bed. "You're still awake?"

Tony had called Clay earlier that night, asking if he could come over. Clay had known something was wrong immediately, they were best friends after all. And when he prompted Tony about it, he'd confessed that Brad had broken up with him. Clay had heard the loud engine of Tony's mustang, not long after the phone call had ended, as it came to a stop outside his house. He stuck his fingers through the blinds, and saw Tony walk up the driveway. But there were no tears or the proverbial teen angst of  _how could he do this to me?_ Not that Clay really expected that, because they were boys. And Tony was overtly masculine and didn't like to make a big deal about his feelings. Which was pretty much the opposite of Clay.

So instead, they just talked about simple things: like how nothing made sense in math class and how someone had recently brought in an old 1963 Corvette into his parent's auto shop to get help restoring it. Clay never really understood what Tony was talking about when it came to cars, but he liked how passionate Tony was about it. He could listen to him talk for hours, and he often did. He liked that brightness he had in his eyes. Clay wished he had something he loved that much. After talking for a couple hours, Clay offered to let Tony spend the night, since it was a Friday after all, and he got the sense that even if Tony wasn't quite ready to open up about what happened with Brad, he didn't want to be alone. 

"Yeah, can't sleep I guess." Tony responds. 

"Me neither."

Tony rolls over so that he's facing Clay. Through the moonlight filtering in from his window, their eyes lock. 

"You wanna talk about what happened?"

As much as Clay had opened up to him in the past, throughout everything with the tapes and other things, Tony didn't like to share much about his own feelings. It wasn't necessarily like he hid things from him, they were best friends and Clay always knew about what was going on his life, but he never opened up about his emotions. He had a little, about Hannah, but that was it. Clay wished Tony would open up to him more, but never wanted to pry. 

"There's not much to say."

Clay groans. "Dude, of course there is. Like, how do you feel? Are you sad, angry, relieved? Why'd he even break up with you?" He just wanted something. There didn't have to be any tears, just  _something_ so Clay would know that Tony was an actual human being that felt things. 

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that, Clay."

"What?" Clay asks in confusion. "What does that mean?" Why wouldn't Clay want to know? He was the one that asked him, so obviously he did want to know. 

"Nothing." Tony says a little defensively. "Nothing. Let's just try to get some sleep, it's late."

"It's not that late." Clay argues. "And you don't have to work at the shop until the afternoon."

But Tony doesn't respond, and instead faces away from Clay. This was unlike Tony. He never ignored him like this, well aside from his omniscient and mysterious exterior he'd kept up when Clay was listening to the tapes. After all that, he'd always been very clear and upfront with Clay. They didn't keep secrets or hide things from each other. They both knew firsthand what secrets could do to a person. 

"Tony? Are you okay?" 

Clay knows he's still ignoring him because no one would be able to fall asleep that fast. And anyways, Tony had just said he couldn't sleep. 

"Please talk to me. I want to know what's going on with you. You can talk to me about this."

"I don't think I can, though." Tony whispers. 

Clay frowns at the sad tone in Tony's voice. "Of course you can. Come on, do you want me to come down there? Or you can come up here with me."

Tony laughs bitterly. "I don't think you'd wanna share a bed with me."

"Why? Because you're gay?" Clay asks. "You know that doesn't bother me."

He watches as Tony flips back over to face him again. "Would it bother you if I was into you? If I told you I don't know if I could control myself in bed with you? Would it bother you if I told you I don't know if I could stop myself from kissing you? Touching you?"

Clay's head spins, and he has no idea how to respond. Was Tony serious? Was this really happening? What the freaking hell. What the _fucking_ hell. 

"What, what are you talking about?" Clay breaths out. 

"You really wanna know why Brad broke up with me?" Tony continues. "It was because of you. He knew that I liked you, because _mierda_ , it's so obvious. He finally confronted me about it. And I just couldn't lie, not anymore."

"You, you like...me?" Clay could barely get out a coherent sentence, still trying to process everything Tony was saying. Tony liked him. In a totally more than friends,  _romantic_ way. And Brad had realized it. How hadn't he? How could he not have known?

"Jesus, Clay. I more than just like you." Tony confesses. "You drive me crazy."

Clay licks his lips, scooting to the edge of his bed to get as close to Tony as he can without falling off. "I do?" He questions. "How?"

"God, you do. You don't even know. You have no idea what you do to me, Jensen."

"Tell me." Clay says quickly, urgently. He isn't quite sure how he feels about all this, but he wants to know more of what Tony has to say. 

His voice is thick with desire. "You care so much about me, more than anyone else. You don't take shit from anyone. You don't try to act tough, but you are. It's so _real._ And sexy. You're so hot, you know that?" 

"I am so _not_." Clay argues. Was Tony for real? He was awkward and sensitive. He felt things too much. He was lean and scrawny. Nervous. There was nothing attractive about him. 

"My god, you are. Fuck. The things I'd do to you..."

Clay groans audibly. "What? What would you do to me?" Clay knows he should stop. It wasn't fair to play with Tony like this. He was straight, after all. Or was he? Sure, he'd loved Hannah. He was attracted to girls. But maybe he was attracted to boys too. He did think a lot of them were attractive. And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't had a wet dream or two about a certain baseball player. More accurately, a baseball player who had been bad at English and History. 

"Things best friends shouldn't do to each other. _Dirty_ things. Things I've only dreamed about."

"You've had dreams about me?" Clay feels a heat building up inside him, a heat that goes straight to his crotch. 

"Oh, yeah." Tony props his elbow up and rests his head on it, keeping his gaze on Clay. "I've woken up so hard before. That I can't help but touch myself and try to keep from screaming your name."

"Fuck." Clay says in a wrecked voice. "Are you hard right now?"

"A little." Tony groans hotly. "Are...are you?" He asks slowly, unsure, hardly daring himself to even ask.

"A little." Clay swallows, feeling like he's about to burst. What was this? What was going on? "Tell me what happens in your dreams. What you do to me." Clay's toes curl and he feels overheated with arousal. He wants to touch himself, but worries how Tony would react. 

"I kiss you. Lay you down against the hood of my car or back you into a cart in the shop, tools spilling everywhere."

"What else. Please?" Clay aches. 

"You wrap your legs around me, pulling me in closer to you. So we're flushed against each other. And I can feel you, god, I can feel you."

He can't help it. Clay's pushing a hand against his erection, palming himself through his boxers. "Do you wanna feel me now?" He asks, shoving a hand inside his underwear and falling on his back, staring up at the poster of a galaxy on his ceiling as he begins to stroke himself. 

" _Joder_." Tony whines, and Clay doesn't think there's anything in the world hotter than Tony cursing in Spanish. 

He closes his eyes as he jerks himself, and then feels the bed squeak and dip from Tony's added weight. "Is this really happening? Jesus, aren't you straight, Clay?"

Clay's eyes flutter open to see Tony positioned above him on his hands and knees. He struggles to breathe. "Are you really asking me that right now? Just, oh my god," He groans, hand moving fast over himself, "kiss me or something."

And Tony does. His lips are softer than Clay expected, and he wastes no time taking things slow. There's no hesitance, no un-sureness, no soft touches or pecks. It's all tongue and teeth clanging and _hot_ and dirty and needy. Clay lets go of himself and grips Tony's arms, rolling his hips up and into Tony's experimentally. 

"What do you wanna do to me? Right now?" Clay asks huskily when they pause for breathe. 

"Bad, bad things." Tony struggles to get out as Clay once again bucks his hips up and into a friction of unbearable heat. "I want to touch you. Feel how hard you are, all for me. And I want my mouth on you, all over. Wanna suck hickeys into your neck and chest. Wanna suck your dick. God, I bet you taste like fucking heaven."

"Oh..." Clay whimpers, and trembles underneath Tony with arousal. 

"Do you want me to do that? Touch you, huh? Suck your pretty little cock?" He teases. 

"Yes, oh my god, yeah."

Tony spits into his hand, and then reaches into Clay's boxers to grip him firmly. He strokes him slowly. "Shit, you're so hard." Tony says, and speeds up his pace a little. 

Clay rolls his head back on the pillow, overcome with too many sensations to even think properly. Tony, his best friend, was touching his dick right now. And he liked it, he liked it a lot. 

"I think these," Tony lets go of Clay and pinches the fabric of his boxers between his fingers and then lets them snap back against Clay's hips, "need to go." Clay wiggles around to help Tony take his underwear off, and then lays back down again, breathing heavily. He feels a little awkward being naked, and a lot horny. 

"Is this okay?" Tony questions. 

"More than okay, I promise."

Tony nods and presses his swollen lips back to Clay's. Their kisses are less insistent, more just feeling one another and basking in their newfound desires. Tony pulls back a little to kiss his earlobe, then trails kisses along his jaw, to the nape of his neck. He groans a little when Tony sucks down on the sensitive flesh, but then sighs when he kisses over it. "You are mine, _mi_ _carino_." He whispers hotly, and even though Clay isn't totally sure what the phrase means, it still makes him die a little. 

Tony makes his way down Clay's body, kissing him, from his neck to chest to stomach, and then stops at his hips. He looks up at Clay, as if asking for permission. Clay can't even find words, and just nods vehemently. Tony sucks the pink tip of Clay's dick into his mouth and Clay cries out softly, because _holy shit_ does that feel good. His hands immediately spring to tangle in Tony's hair, the gel he had put in it that morning quickly fading and turning back to curls. Tony takes a little more of him in his mouth each time Clay's chest rises with his slow and steady breaths, until Clay's dick hits the back of Tony's throat and he struggles to not gag after taking it all in his mouth. 

"Oh, Tony...Jesus Christ that feels good." Clay moans. 

Clay pulls Tony's hair as he bobs up and down on his dick, and gives out a strangled groan as Tony begins massaging his balls. 

"Tony, my parents are right downstairs. They might hear us." Clay hisses. But like hell does he want Tony to stop what he's doing to him. 

Tony pulls himself off Clay with a loud pop, and says, "Then please be quiet while I suck your gorgeous dick." 

Clay gasps as Tony takes him in his mouth again. He takes his hands out of Tony's hair, not wanting to hurt him, and grasps the bed-sheets tightly, squeezing as he tries to keep himself from tumbling over the edge. He can already feel himself spiraling closer and closer, but Clay doesn't want to cum after a measly minute or two. He wants to hold on. 

Tony plays with his balls in one hand, and massages Clay's upper thighs with his other hand as he continues to sinfully suck and lick Clay's dick. 

"Fuck, oh my god." Clay moans, hands holding the sheets in a death grip as he tries not to be too loud, but Christ it's hard when Tony is doing what he's doing to him, and he swears nothing has ever felt as good as this before, he didn't even know it was possible to feel this good. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." Clay warns, trying to hold off as long as he can before he comes undone with a breathy " _Oh god,_ Tony.". Tony swallows it all, and pulls himself off Clay's dick, giving it a last few slow strokes as Clay rides out the final effects of his orgasm. 

Clay breaths hard, staring at Tony who wipes his mouth. "Well, that was a bit unexpected."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that was so horrible I've never tried writing smut before lmao. Please let me know if you'd like to see this story line continue or for me to write something else. The 13rw fandom is so dead rn, but at least we're close to season 2?


End file.
